Worlds Combine
by GodlyNyanCat
Summary: Portals starting popping up in the the sky of worlds.
1. The Portal

(Authors Note: this has 2 authors other author will be mentioned in second part)

Elizabeth: *looks at booker* i cant belive we are going to paris!

Booker: ya we are! i cant belive we killed comstock like that.

Elizabeth: *looks at the clouds* uh booker we might have a issue.

Booker: what issue? *hears the airship creek* that sounds bad. whats this thing made out of?

Elizabeth: metal and steel why? *glances at booker*

Booker: because i dont think this things going to hold! *hears louder creeking and boards braking*

Elizabeth: *looks at the clouds again and sees a tear* BOOKER! WE ARE GOING RIGHT INTO THAT TEAR!

Booker: *notices the tear* alright shit we gotta get out of here. *starts to turn the airship*

Elizabeth: *sees metal flying out of it* BOOKER WATCH OUT!

Booker: *sees the bits of metal and ducks* well that wasnt so bad. *gets hit by a piece of metal*

Elizabeth: oh god booker your heads bleeding!

Booker: *gasps* get the healing vita. *points to the cupboard on the airship*

Elizabeth: *runs to the cupboard and franticly searchs* im not finding it! wait a minute! *grabs the healing vita* booker catch! *tosses it to booker*

Booker: *stabs it into his wrist and gets back up* good thing we got those things on board. wait a minute* looks at the tear. fuck fuck fuck!

Elizabeth: we dont got time to get out of the tear!

*a flash of light sorrounds them*

Booker: where are we?

Elizabeth: it looks like a underwater city.

Booker: *smirks* a underwater city how stupid is that.


	2. Rapture

Booker: *looks around* where are we elizabeth nothing like this in columbia

Elizabeth: i dont think this is our world booker! look at this. *shows booker a noteboard*

Booker: it shows the timeline of the world! *looks at it* it doesnt say anything about columbia but instead rapture.

Elizabeth: it must be another... *hears a noise* what was that booker?

Booker: no idea. *grabs pistol* elizabeth here. *tosses the pistol to elizabeth*

Elizabeth: *catches the pistol* thanks!

Booker: *grabs shotgun and switchs to Shock Jockey*

*scrapping sounds run around them*

Spilcer: *looks at them* new meat boys! GET THEM!

*Booker and Elizabeth start firing their weapons and eves*

?: *rushes behind the splicers and shoots them all down* nothing i can do.

Booker: who are you?

?: My names jack.

Elizabeth: hello jack. where are we?  
>Jack: the hell hole of everything Rapture.<p>

Booker: rapture?

(AT THE TF2VERSE)

Heavy: *starts revving minigun at the incoming robots*

Medic: *keeps healing heavy* fully charged!


	3. Mann Co Falls

Heavy: *looks around* how long do you think this will last doctor?

Medic: i think about 10 whole waves. *looking at the horizon*  
>Scout: *runs up to them* what are you guys doing you should be getting ready for them?<p>

The Annoucer: *gets on intercom* get ready to fight! they are coming!

Engineer: *looks at the incoming waves of robots* this is gonna be one hell of a fight. *grabs shotgun*

*A few minutes later*

The Whole Red Team: *firing their weapons at the robots*

Engineer: *looks at the sky* what the hell is that? *points to the sky*

Soldier: it looks like a portal!

Scout: *fires scattergun* Crap im out!

Engineer: no problem scout! *throws dispenser on the floor in the middle of all them* there you are!

Scout: thanks! *keeps firing scattergun*  
>Sniper: its getting closer mates! *points to the sky*<p>

Heavy: Fall back! they are overrunning us! *starts running back to the building*

Demoman: bloody hell hes right! ill try to hold them off while you guys get a move on! *fires sticky bombs and pipe bombs*

Red: *starts moving back more*

Engineer: *throws a sentry down* good luck demo!

The Annoucer: *gets on intercom* STOP THE BOMB!

Scout: *looks behind him* oh shit one of those scout bots got pasted! *starts running to the scoutbot*

Heavy: *Keeps firing machinegun* DOCTOR CHARGE ME!

Medic: *aims the medigun at the heavy* FULLY CHARGED! *starts the uber charge on the heavy*

Heavy: ITS GO TIME BABYS! *moves up and starts shooting the robots*

The Annoucer: *gets back on intercom* congrat...

*A gun shot is heard on the intercom*

Robo Annoucer: Mann Co is no more. bttz...

Heavy: what the?

*a huge banging can be heard on the door*

Saxton: you aint taking mann co from me! *charges at the robotic annoucer*

Robo Annoucer: *spins around on the chair* i think not.

Saxton: is that a nuke? *punches the robo annoucer and gets on intercom* STOP THOSE DAMN ROBOTS AT ALL COSTS!

*a nuclear blast is seen*

The Reds: *stare at the blast*

Soldier: well thats it. those damn robots defeated us.

Engineer: not quite soldier. *points the portal in the sky looming closer* we still can go there and get help.

Scout: but how?

Engineer: i got an idea. *clicks on a button on his pda*

*a rocket hatch comes out*

Scout: engineer are you freakin kidding me? we are going in that portal with a rocket?

Engineer: our best shot.

Heavy: i for one say yes!

Scout: alright lets go.

The Reds: *move into the rocket*

Engineer: ready? *starts the rocket* well if not we are going anyway!

Spy: lets hope this works...

*the rocket is in the air aiming at the portal a flash of light blinds them*

Heavy: *looks out of window* a colorful place?  
>Pyro: *claps with joy* mhftt! *runs out of the hatch*<p>

Scout: should we follow pyro before he ends up burning down the place?

Engineer: i think we should. *gets off the rocket*


	4. The Town

Heavy: *keeps walking* were are we?

Engineer: dont know but its sure avalible to start over!

Medic: *looks over the distance* is that a mountain?

Scout: *looks over where medic was looking at* it looks like a town!

Engineer: a town?

Pyro: *grabs flamethrower* mfphtt! *runs over to the town*

Scout: should we stop him?

Soldier: im sure hes not going to cause much harm besides how bad can he do?

*meanwhile at Rapture*

Booker: so whats with these splicers?

Jack: mutated monsters used plasmids. you know what plasmids are right?

Booker: no?

Jack: well look here. *shoots a fire out of hand*

Booker: oh you mean salts!

Jack: Salts?

Elizabeth: wait a minute. i think i got it! Plasmids are salts in our world and salts are plasmids in this world!

Booker: oh.

Jack: hold up another big daddy ill take him out easy.

Delta: *looks at a little sister* (wait a minute) *sees jack aiming a gun at him* (another splicer? wait this ones human) *waves at Jack*

Jack: wait a minute. ive seen him. they thought he was dead! its subject delta!

Elizabeth: hey guys look at this!

Jack: *walks over* what is it?  
>Elizabeth: a portal! looks like another world. wanna go in?<p>

Booker Jack And Delta: *nod*

Elizabeth: alright! lets go! *hops into the portal*

Delta: *grabs the little sister and goes into the portal*

Booker and Jack: *go in*

Elizabeth: oh my god. *looks at a town burning*

*The Mercs View*

Engineer: holy hell. what did pyro do?

Pyro: *claps with joy with the burning buildings around him*  
>Heavy: *points up at the sky* look! little ponies!<p>

Medic: nonsense heavy. there is no such thing as... ponies... *looks at sky* flying ponies? interesting let me get one of their corpses!

*the ponies View*

(authors note i have no clue of lots of characters of MLP i only know a few.)

Twilight Sparkle: where did this fire come from!


End file.
